


Horizon

by Mithen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wakes up in the early morning on the Kirk family farm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Kirk and Spock on the farm."

Spock wakes at the sound of some piercing alien cry and untangles himself from Jim's sleeping body, all outflung arms and legs. Difficult enough usually, but on this tiny twin bed from Jim's childhood, they tangle together all night.

Spock should probably find that more annoying than he does.

The strange yodeling sounds are from a bird strutting in the Kirk driveway, its green and orange tail feathers spread. It stretches its neck to the sky and shrieks again at the sun. Spock is unsure how Jim can sleep through it, but he does, still smiling.

Spock gazes out at the landscape. It would be illogical to expect some kind of connection to a planet simply because one's mother was born here, and yet he is always taken aback by how alien Earth is to him. He is comfortable neither on Earth nor Vulcan, a man with no home. His own choice, but still.

He looks out across the wheat fields that stretch into the distance, the morning sun blazing them into brilliance. Above them arches the unbroken azure of the sky.

Where gold touches blue is an infinite horizon, and Spock can see his home there.


End file.
